Zenith
by WV
Summary: Two ideals collide in a no holds barred attack
1. Chapter 1

Parasite sighed as his life consisted of nothing but complete utter pain. The main event of his childhood was getting pushed into a pool of toxic chemicals by a group of bullies. Enraged by the intense suffering he vowed to return a favor of payback tenfold.

His endgame was to obtain enough raw power to rule over an entire world in his own image.

Many stood in the way of his conquest and paid dearly for it. However when all hope was lost a strange but powerful woman defeated him. After the whole ordeal he was sent to prison for all faults. Parasite wasn't taken to a regular cell like most criminals but to a special one that completely naturalizes all of his power. He swears to enact vengeance but for right now he really can't do much.

The entrance door opened as a figure began walking towards him. Parasite groaned as he was in no mood for any of it. "Respect my whishes and leave at once." He voiced with mild irritation. "Not before we've had a little chat!" He recognized that voice with a lot of hostility.

"What brings you here again?" He asked. Diana appeared as she folded her arms with a disappointed look.

Things haven't been very pleasant between them especially when it somehow escalates into a fight inside an office building. Enough bad vides were present enough for Diana to fling him into a wall. "Nothing besides the usual wasted potential." She replied. Parasite leaned on his shoulder. "At least I've never forced a buffet to close for self glutting." He muttered under his breath which Diana caught.

"You mind repeating that?" She asked. "I would but it's almost time for lunch." He retorted. Diana began to dream up huge quantities of food while licking her lips. Parasite snicker with a grin as she found herself practically drooling over in thought.

After a few more seconds Diana quickly snapped out of it. "That's not going to work again!" She pouted. "Even though all you do is fill up your stomach."

Diana felt a burst of anger flow within her not being able to stand evil no matter what form it takes. Parasite however couldn't seem to care any less than ever. "All you do is extract reprisal jerk!" She yelled slamming down on his cell.

"Nice to know you're still using the same insults." Parasite remarked. Diana growled in frustration as she felt no real progress was being made. "Not another word out of you!" She demanded. Parasite rolled his eyes not having a choice given his problem. "Stop limiting yourself to hatred." She pleaded. "I wouldn't pressure you so much if I truly didn't see a hint of redemption inside!"

Parasite raised an eyebrow in doubt. "Remember before our fight I asked of you to let me help?" She asked in concern. "From what I've been told about your past by others you seem less of a villain but a troubled young man if anything."

"Hold on a sec!" Parasite said. "You're speaking as if you want me of all people to have a second chance of sort."

Diana nodded in response with a gleeful smile on her face. "Now you're getting it!" Parasite didn't believe any of this for a minute. "You must really think I'm an idiot." He snarled throwing Diana off. "I beg your pardon? She asked. "Quit screwing around with me!" He shouted in anger. A long silence filled the room as Diana folded her arms. "I have to admit I feel a little insulted by this."

She placed a hand on her left hip. "After what's happened between us I would of never guess you'd think of me as a liar."

"You ain't exactly a goddess of truth!" He retorted. Not uttering a single word to counter Diana went to his cell to find a voice activated lock. "04-87" The cell instantly recognized her voice as it opened. "Nothing left to say?" She asked with a smirk.

Parasite found himself in denial while stepping out from his cell. Never in a million did he expect a pardon from the exact being who threw him in to begin with. "Why are you helping me?" He asked in shock. "I've already said it!" Diana said lowering herself to eye level. "Good will come for those who earn it." Right before anything else could happen a loud crash shook the entire area with both of them inside.

"What is going on?" Diana asked in great concern. "I'd rather not find out!" Parasite replied as he walked off.

Diana however wasn't keen on letting him off. "Rudy!" She yelled in a stern manner. "Don't even think for a minute about heading back into crime!" Parasite felt a nip go down his own spine as nothing about this particular day felt usual to him. "Not even a candy bar?" He asked.

Another quake hit as the facility started to crumble. "Wonder Woman!" Etta shouted barging into the room. "The prison is coming down!"


	2. Chapter 2

Elsewhere in Boston things were starting to get a little chaotic. What begins as normal day sometimes doesn't finish as one.

A portal appeared right in the middle east. No one knew where it came from or how it even got here. Most people have a concern about what is going to come through it. Just to ensure safety the police quickly ordered everyone to move away from the flashing light of unstable energy.

Despite how it was impossible to know what might happen no one was prepared for this rude awakening.

People began to scream and flee in absolute terror as a bipedal atomic lizard appeared before them. All rational thoughts were appropriately replaced with mass panic and hysteria. The beast looked around in utter confusion. Sure he's used to being the main cause of dramatized humans just from the nature of his appearance but something about this new world seems off.

"How did I end up on another side of the damn planet?" The last thing he remembered was being pulled in by the void. Godzilla pounded the ground in anger for not being strong enough. "At least my power has been fully restored."

Parasite quickly made his way there to capitalize on the opportunity. "Seems like that news report was right!" He said. "I knew those quakes from earlier were somehow connected." Godzilla stopped in his tracks realizing he was no longer alone. He let out a roar so intense it shook the entire city to it's core. Parasite sighed as he clearly lost the element of surprise.

"I'm the very least of your concerns!" He shouted. Godzilla narrowed his eyes ready for battle. "We both know that I don't have a chance in beating you." A news helicopter flew above them while broadcasting from above. "You don't need to fear anyone!" Parasite said as he pointed up.

Godzilla lowered his guard slightly as returning home is his main priority. The ground beneath started to split apart an ominous black light covered the entire sky. "Each second you remain here our reality begins to collapse." Parasite declared. "Your existence here alone is only causes the process to accelerate!" Godzilla jerked back as his eyes widen in pure shock.

"There is a way to prevent this disaster without repercussions." Parasite said which brought a false sense of relief. "I once fought a supernatural woman with below average intelligence over a generator." Godzilla raised an eyebrow as he resumed. "Her actions caused it to rupture time and space!"

Jason who spent the last hour or two behind a truck knew that didn't sound right. "Only because you were trying to use it for yourself!" He shouted.

"Weren't you that annoying runt who ratted me out to her?" Parasite asked in a very irritated manner. "Of course your ass wasn't going to kick itse-" Parasite grabbed him by the neck and clutched it with force. "Don't pick a fight you can't win!" He threatened. Godzilla just stood by and watched him get smashed through a window.

Parasite brushed himself off and continued on. "Back to important matters at hand!" He stated with elegance.

"All we have to do now is fix the device to set everything right." Godzilla scoffed in disgust. "Truly pathetic!" He thought. Sure he wasn't a huge fan of the humans back at his place but at least they have redeeming qualities.

Jason grunted in pain while bleeding out due to the glass. He tried to reach his phone for an urgent call but passed out before dialing.

After a few minutes they reached the area where it was being kept. "Smash the door big guy!" Parasite said. Godzilla shot him a glare with a ferocious snarl. Parasite was immediately taken back in jolt. "I'm not really big on strength if that makes any sense."

Godzilla tore open the doors and retrieved the object. "You sure this can send me back?" He asked while handing it to Parasite.

"Unless she doesn't ruin everything twice we'll be fine!" Godzilla raised an eyebrow in doubt. "Who's she?" At that moment he sensed a divine level of power closing in on the both of them. He gritted his teeth as Parasite sighed. "Here we go yet again." Diana finally arrived in the city but something was unusual about her. Gone was the sliver age heroic smile as a violent scowl took over. "Not having a wonderful day?" Parasite taunted.

Instead of answering Diana banged her fist against the support beam hard enough to cause the whole facility to crumble. Parasite was a little frightened in response. "I've never seen her like this before!" He shouted. "Pardon my ferocity back there." Diana said. "My last shred of mercy got lost on the way here."


	3. Chapter 3

Godzilla didn't know what happened as he pushed off large chucks of rubble. "Don't think I've forgotten about you." Diana stated. "The lesser of two wrongs still isn't right!" Godzilla clenched his fist in aggravation. While he isn't one to kill his enemies he would gladly make an exception if necessary. Parasite managed to escape fallen debris with the device in hand.

"Hey jerkass with the crown!" He shouted from above. "Did we forget to mention our dimension is being torn apart?

Right at that moment the whole region was hit with a massive shock. "Look around you stupid wench!" Godzilla barked. "I need to leave **before** everything dies!" Diana growled furiously in response. "That's exactly my point." Godzilla and Parasite both looked at each other than back at her.

Things are looking grim enough due to an end of reality scenario. Fighting against each other now isn't helping a whole lot either.

"No being has ever committed more acts of spite towards humanity than you bastards!" Diana yelled. "Its not our fault they low moral integrity!" Parasite retorted as Godzilla clearly agreed. "None of us wanted it to end like this." Godzilla declared walking towards her until eye level. "Especially you!" He winded up his fist only to knock her away from a rather long distance.

Parasite dropped his jaw in response. He didn't think any creature in the universe could hold their own against his number one enemy in strength. "Anything you want me to take care of right now?" He asked. Godzilla smacked Parasite right across his face. "The machine you brainless dolt!"

A mid evening worker of a museum was completely unfazed to the situation. In fact one could argue he is actually enjoying it.

"Funny how all it takes to get some quiet around here is Wonder Woman fighting a mutated reptile!" Almost on cue Diana crashed into the area with excessive force. While getting up she wiped away blood from her lips. "I didn't plan on holding back anyway."

The poor employee scurried off in mere seconds as Godzilla arrived. "At least I can have a little fun taking down a villain!" Diana said picking up a column.

Godzilla crouched into a fighting stance getting ready for a counter strike. She tossed the column with all her strength at the monster. Godzilla used his powerful tail and smashed it into pieces. "We don't have any time for this!" He shouted. "You don't maybe." Diana replied as she flew in to bring in two fierce jabs lifting him off his feet. "But I'm going to end your abuse of the human race now!"

For a while it almost seemed like Diana completely had the upper hand. She joined her fists together and utterly hammered Godzilla into submission as two opposite sides clash against each other in a historic final battle.

"Odious creature!" Diana shouted while delivering a fierce kick. "No results can ever justify your shameless actions!"

Parasite still rubbing his face in pain finally got the device back into top shape. "That should do it!" He claimed. "Now we can end this overrated crisis so I can head right into making her life miserable!"

Unfortunately for him that wasn't going to be the case. "Its over midget!" Diana stated. Parasite could only face palm in true disappointment.

"Your partner in crime did give me a nice workout." The dark light from earlier was getting more aggressive. "You still haven't saved the world asshat!" Parasite stated in mild annoyance. Diana however just smirked as she grabbed the widget. "Oh I beg to differ!" With the flick of a switch an energy beam shot out forming a gateway. "How exactly did you manage to beat him?" Parasite asked. "I kept on striking until he flaked!"

Parasite raised an eyebrow in doubt. "You may want to rephrase that." Diana placed a hand on her hip. "I already said your stupid tricks doesn't work on-" Before she could even finish her sentence Godzilla whacked her in the skull with a bar made of steel.

"Good triumphs over evil." He said looming over the unconscious female. "A shame you couldn't figure out who plays each role."

The dangerous effects of the merger has now reach critical. Earth has completely split off into large chucks floating in space. "You probably should be going now!" Parasite said nervously. Godzilla didn't respond for he needs to get one thing off his chest first. He walked over to Diana who couldn't even get up. A row of dorsal fins on his back glowed white as he stomped his foot on Diana crushing her body.

At first Parasite didn't mind letting her get burnt to a crisp. "I really shouldn't do it." Parasite thought as he could now take over Metropolis at will. Diana screamed in pain quite literally being crushed to death. "Then again no lousy monster is going to rob my right of killing her!"

Godzilla was ready to fire until the device got placed on his back sending him away.

"Man this crossover sucked!" Parasite griped crushing it for good as Diana recovered enough to awake. "Oh I wouldn't go that far." She said kissing him on the cheek. With the beast gone everything had finally return to peace.


End file.
